Rainstorms
by PeetaBread
Summary: It's one year after the death of Rainbow Dash. All of the Mane Six have split up, and their friendship seems to be over. That is, until Pinkie Pie stumbles upon something interesting inside of Rainbow Dash's house...


It's been almost 1 year since the Great Storm of Equestria. The huge storm we lost Rainbow Dash in. Everypony remembers it like it was last week. It seems like everything in Ponyville's gotten darker…I don't like it. I miss it when it was happy, and I'd see Dash outside in the sky, clearing clouds in ten seconds flat. No one seems to smile anymore, not even me. A lot of my friends were pulled apart after it, Rarity and Applejack started to hate each other anymore, and they never talk to each other and glare when they see each other in the street. Fluttershy doesn't really come out of the woods anymore, and Twilight's gone back to Canterlot with Spike. With no one to talk to, I stay in Sugar Cube Corner all day. No one really comes to see me anymore. ..

My thoughts went away right there because Gummi climbed up onto my back and started chasing his own tail. I laughed.

"Gummi, you're so silly. You can't catch your tail if it's attached to your butt!" I said to him, his purple eyes blankly staring at the wall. "What should we do with the rest of our day, Gummi? Go down and see Pumpkin and Pound, or maybe we can go see if Applejack needs any help…even though she never does, and doesn't like it when I bother her…or maybe we can…" I looked up at the sky, and spotted Cloudsdale. "…why don't we go see Rainbow? That sounds like fun!"

~O~

It took a while to find someone to take me up to Cloudsdale, but I eventually got there, and wandered around for a bit, until I found the fluffy white building. After a few minutes of searching and getting slightly upset with the house, I finally found the door, and went inside. Most everything had been taken out of the small space, but a few things remained in the closed home in memory of Dash. I looked around, my hooves against the floor as the only sound in my ears. I hadn't been up here in a while, and everything looked so strange cleared out.

"Hi, Dashie. Can you hear me? I just came to say hi. Everypony misses you…just in case you didn't know that, but you probably do. It's really sad down in Ponyville without you…our friends all went away…nopony talks anymore…I miss it when we were all good friends, even with all the weird stuff we went through. Do you remember Discord? No? Remember the maze? And we had to use the Elements of Harmony to stop him? And what about the Canterlot Wedding? You know, with Twilights brother, Shining Armor…I bet you remember that…it was crazy. And the Grand Galloping Gala, it was supposed to be our best night ever, remember?"

I looked off into the silence of the room, hoping to hear Dash answer, but nothing but the swish of my hooves moving slightly. I sighed. Dash was gone, and there was no stopping that. My imagination was just too big to wrap itself around her being dead. I walked around a little more, hanging my head, when I bumped into something, and a glass box fell over and shattered. It took me by surprise so I jumped and yelped, before looking in the shards of glass, and noticing a big, rolled up piece of paper hiding underneath them. I gave the paper a confused look before picking it up in my mouth and taking it over to a table. I dropped it down on the table, and unrolled it to reveal a gigantic note. At first, I debated on reading it, but after a moment of thought, I figured it would be worth it to read through it. I took a deep breath and began to read it.

_Dear Reader (not really sure who's going to get this),_

_It's me, Rainbow Dash. I'd imagine it's a while after I went into that Storm, but I do know that I am now dead, and possibly long gone, but hopefully you'll remember me, but all the good things about me. The truth is, I wanted to risk myself for this. I knew someone was going to lose their life if they tried to clear that storm, and I found it better to be me than some other poor Pegasus pony. A true hero right? Brave and strong, like a Wonderbolt. Reader, if you happen to come across any of my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack or Pinkie Pie, tell them that they don't have to grieve over me, okay? Tell them that I'll be okay, that I'm in a better place. I'm going to give them some individual notes, so tell them to them, okay? Can you do that for me? Thanks._

_Twilight – Loosen up a bit, okay? You're a bit uptight, and you need to be more open to the world than stuck in a book. Show the world who you are, because I know theres somepony in there who could do great things for ponykind._

_Fluttershy – Don't hide your personality. Let people get to know you, they'll love you if you let them. I know there's a loving filly down there who wants other ponies to give back what she gives out._

_Rarity – Give other ponies a chance to shine. As much as you think it is about you, as much as you give to others, you need to give out some spotlight._

_Applejack – Don't work yourself too hard. You do a great job at Sweet Apple Acres, but don't work yourself to the bone, okay? I know you love your family, and you do it for them, but you should teach Applebloom to work for herself. Let Big Macintosh do things too. I'm sure he'd love to help you out._

_Pinkie Pie – What can I say, Pinkie? You bring smiles to everypony. Don't put yourself down about this. Keep showing the world sunshine, and don't let the world forget about it. Stay golden, Pinkie Pie._

_Make sure you tell all of them those things. And Reader, don't let them separate okay? They're all best friends and they know it. Just because they lost me doesn't mean that they should act any different. They're all sisters, and I still am their sister. No matter how far away I am from them. I love them all, and make sure they know that. Thanks for listening, reader. I hope you live a long, happy life._

_ -Rainbow Dash_

In tears, I rolled the letter back up and ran out of the house, taking the letter with me. I ran to get a ride to Canterlot as fast as possible.

~O~

I burst into the house of the filly that was one of my best friends, panting, eyes itchy and red from crying. I was still carrying Rainbow Dash's letter in my mouth, hoping I wouldn't accidentally get my spit on it.

"WILIGH! WILIGH!" I screamed, muffled under the paper in my mouth. The purple pony looked at me in shock, nearly falling over trying to dodge my charge. I saw the purple and green dragon come down the stairs and watch as this happened.

"Pinkie Pie! What are you doing here!" She yelled, her tone a bit afraid of why exactly I was here, and why I looked so messy.

"I founm a mingy mrom Mainbow Mash!" I cried, nearly throwing the paper down on ground and unraveling it. "She went into the Storm on purpose! She risked her life to spare another Pegasus pony's! She left us this note to tell us that! She left us all something to say! Um…" I looked down and found Twilight's. "Rainbow thinks you're uptight, and you need to get your nose out of those books." Twilight looked kind of insulted. "Wait, wait! There's more! She also wants you to go out and meet more people, she thinks that theres somepony inside you who can do great things!" I stopped, completely out of breath. Twilight then started to speak.

"Are you sure Rainbow Dash wrote that? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm back in Canterlot now because I now can't write Princess Celestia letters about my 5 friends…because I only have four."

"No, Twilight." I looked at her with a completely serious face. "You have none right now. They all split up after you left. We aren't friends anymore. But I still want to be friends, like Dash told us to in this letter"

Twilight have me a look that screamed heartbroken. "We have to go down to Ponyville, Pinkie. We have to make this right."

~O~

We did make things right. Dash's one letter brought everypony back together. All the others cried and apologized after we read them the letter. Everything has returned to normal, and we don't grieve anymore. We only remember. Everything that we loved about our friend Rainbow Dash, who will always stay in our hearts as the filly who always stayed loyal to her friends, even in death. Ponyville now has a monument in her rememberance, for everything she did, and her courage shown. In Cloudsdale, her house became a monument also. A real size statue of Dash is there, wearing an official Wonderbolt outfit. Dash will always be missed, but we will always remember everything she did for us.


End file.
